One More Time with Feeling
by TheSyndra
Summary: Elsa's an experienced demon hunter teaching Anna everything she needs to know to stay alive. [ElsAnna, AU, Smut].


**A/N: **It's been a couple weeks since I've actually sat down to really write. Here's something short while I get back into the groove of things.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>When Elsa's not killing demons herself, she's teaching Anna how to kill them. Or at least how to do it <em>better<em>. There's not a lot of down time when demons seem to be multiplying just as fast as demon hunters. Not to mention the vampires and whatever fucking else is lurking around the world since the apocalypse hit.

Anna's a quick learner at least. Fast on her feet and good with her hands. She's a little too innocent for Elsa's tastes with her freckles and pigtails and big, teal eyes, but that all could be a part of her gimmick. It sure lures the demons in fast and Anna doesn't hesitate to lay them to rest. She also doesn't hesitate to speak her mind but, oddly enough, Elsa doesn't find that as annoying as she thought she would. She doesn't talk much herself but sometimes she likes listening to Anna and her little problems. Makes her feel normal and not like she spends ninety-nine percent of her time killing shit and the other one percent _thinking_ about killing shit.

It's interesting listening to someone who doesn't know life before the apocalypse. Anna was barely alive when shit hit the fan. She's only nineteen. Elsa's lucky enough to have been twelve when everything happened. She got to see her parents being ripped apart and experience nearly dying and waking up with a metal arm and leg and a couple artificial organs. But she could run and move faster than anyone she knew after that and she could also snap a person in half if she wanted to. Or a demon.

So she did.

She killed every demon she could get her hands on, as well as vampires and a couple humans who just happened to piss her off because she was all out of fucks to give. She still is, except when it comes to Anna. She finally has something to protect, doesn't even realize she feels that way until after a close fight in what used to be upstate New York. Anna gets a bit reckless.

Elsa's tending to Anna's wounds in the back of their Hummer and trying not to act as pissed as she feels. "You can't just do shit like that," she says. "You have to be careful."

Anna looks at the deep gash on her arm like it's barely a scratch and she grins in the goofy way that Elsa's become accustomed to. "Don't worry, Els. I had it. And I know you always got my back, so I wasn't even worrying."

"What if I don't have your back? What if I can't save you? What happens then? You have to be careful," Elsa says, sounding more like a mother than she wants to. She cares too much about Anna. Knows she shouldn't with the rate that hunters die. "I just don't want to see you being ripped apart. I've seen enough of that."

"Is it too hard to say you care about me?"

"Yeah if you're going to go out and do stupid shit like jump in the middle of six demons alone."

Anna shifts when Elsa's done bandaging her. "That's not it. There's something eating at you. You never talk about your parents."

"There's nothing to say," Elsa says.

"There's a lot to say," Anna says. She looks at Elsa pointedly. "You saw them die."

Elsa rolls her eyes and collapses onto the back seat next to Anna. She's too tired for this conversation. "I never told you that."

"Not while you were awake. But you have the same nightmare every night. And you're pretty vocal about it. Figured it was something close to home."

Elsa takes in a breath and closes her eyes. Maybe Anna will stop talking if she thinks Elsa's going to sleep. "Maybe it _is_ close to home. What's it to you anyway? It's not important."

Anna sighs heavily. "It _is _important. I'm trusting you with my life and you can't talk about what's bothering you. What if you have a meltdown or some shit and I need you."

Elsa snaps her eyes open half offended. "Fuck you, Anna. Killing demons is what I do. I eat, sleep, and breathe that shit, okay? Don't question my past and don't doubt my fucking abilities or you can get out of my car and go at this shit alone. I don't _have _to watch out for you."

Anna doesn't ask anymore questions. Not that night in the back of the car at least, and not for a good while after that. She does, however, keep her distance from Elsa, talks a bit less. It gets to the point where Elsa feels like she needs to address it. Not that she's ever been one for heart-to-hearts. In fact, her father used to teach her more about concealing her feelings than talking about them, so she's good at that. Anna isn't. She's pouting all over the place and not sleeping at night and generally acting like a troubled teen and Elsa doesn't have time for it, but Anna has this way of getting under her skin.

"Spill it," Elsa says, while they're stocking up on food in a sketchy make-shift town in the middle of nowhere. "What's eating at you?"

"If you won't tell me, why should I tell you?" Anna says.

She reaches for chocolate and Elsa goes to stop her because sweets are extremely pricey nowadays, but she decides to let Anna get it. She'll just have to dig a little deeper than she wants to in her savings, maybe trade the hotel shampoo she found a week ago. She really wanted to have nice smelling hair for a change, but she can live without it if it means Anna's happy. She misses being in the heart of the country where there were still houses and civilization and she didn't have to rough it, but this road trip is beneficial for Anna.

"Because it's uncharacteristic of me," Elsa finally says. "You like to talk and I don't. We have different ways of dealing with shit, so tell me."

"No," Anna says, then she walks away.

Elsa can't deal with fucking pissy teenagers. She needs a drink, so she ends up in a crappy bar across from the food place while Anna wanders around the town. Elsa's halfway through her fourth shitty beer when a massive guy sits next to her and says he's a demon hunter and his name's Marshmallow. Also says he's got valuable information.

"There's a demon hub forming nearby," he says. "They're planning on taking this place out and then migrating to the center of the country. The farther they travel, the more their numbers pick up."

"How many?" Elsa asks, sounding a bit _too _disinterested.

"Few weeks ago it was maybe fifteen. Now I put it at about two-hundred." That gets Elsa's attention. "Yeah," Marshmallow says, "They're hovering outside of town somewhere. They won't come in because they know better, but it's only a matter of time before they're bold enough."

Elsa agrees to help as much as she can, then she goes to find Anna, but Anna doesn't seem to be turning up anywhere. She asks a few shopkeepers and finally gets lucky with the fifth one.

"Yeah, I've seen her," the shopkeeper says. She's missing more than half her teeth. "She wandered just outside the town last time I caught a glance, looked like she just needed some space or something."

Fuck. Anna doesn't need space if there's a possible demon attack in the near future. "Thanks," Elsa says, then she goes to find Marshmallow, tells him to gather as many hunters as possible because this fight might be happening earlier than expected.

Turns out it's a lot of fuss for nothing. Anna's sitting on a rock just outside the border and she's looking up at the stars. Elsa goes over to her alone, offers the chocolate they just bought. Anna doesn't take it.

"I picked it up because I knew you'd get it for me since you felt bad," she says. "I really just wanted you to eat it. You deserve to enjoy life sometimes."

Elsa grimaces, but appreciates the sentiment. She puts the chocolate away in case Anna wants it later. "What are you doing out here, you can't wander off like that. It's not safe."

"Tell me about life before all of this," Anna says. She touches Elsa's metal arm. It makes Elsa want to cry.

"It was alright until it got shitty," Elsa says.

Anna wraps her fingers around Elsa's metal fingers. "Please."

Elsa sits on the rock next to Anna, their hands still tangled together. "Killing wasn't as much of a necessity. Fighting in general really wasn't. Everything was a lot more relaxed."

"What'd you do then," Anna asks. It's so innocent that Elsa wonders how Anna hasn't been tainted yet. After all she's been through.

"You know," Elsa shrugs. "Take dance classes and ice skate. Build snowmen with the family and shit like that. School was more important, learning math and science and how to write well and stuff."

"We could do those things if we wanted," Anna says.

"We could."

"We could hole up in some impenetrable fortress and pretend none of this is happening."

Elsa laughs, a real laugh. She hasn't done that in a long time. "I think that's what the definition of crazy is."

"I wouldn't mind being crazy if I had you by my side."

"Everything was going fine until one day it wasn't," Elsa says. "I think I was more shocked by the unexpectedness of my parents' deaths, than the deaths themselves. For a while I walked around like there was a hole in me, a piece of my soul missing. Then I was convinced I didn't have one."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Some days."

Elsa has one of those days a few weeks later after they kill all two hundred demons and Marshmallow dies along with a dozen other hunters and half the town is destroyed. She wonders what the point is. The point of continuing to fight. She blames Anna for feeling this way. She's never had thoughts like this before. Never questioned what she's doing and why she's doing it. But every day the idea of holing up and being away from the world becomes more attractive.

Every day Anna becomes more attractive.

Elsa thought it was kind of big sister type of thing at first, but she's realizing it's more than that, realizing she _feels _something for Anna. Doesn't even know how that's possible because she ditched having feelings a while ago.

Either way, it doesn't matter. They get called back to the center of the country by Weselton and Anna's good enough to get a job with the demon hunting council and Elsa's being assigned another person to train, sent on another trip, minus Anna. The two end up renting an expensive room with their new council money and they order pizza and beer and go all out because life is fucking short and it'll be a while before they see each other again.

"We don't have to talk about it," Anna says. She takes a bite of her pizza. "We can just chill tonight. I know you're upset too. You don't have to say it."

"I don't have to do what they fucking tell me," Elsa snaps.

"The world needs you," Anna says. She's being gentle, knows just how to handle when Elsa's in a mood. "You need to keep training people. I wouldn't be half as good without you."

"You wouldn't be a _fourth _as good."

Anna throws her head back and laughs. Elsa debates going for her neck, maybe going for a kiss. She decides maybe she should keep it friendly. Anna clears her throat. "I got some pills from this guy on the street. Supposed to make you feel nice, maybe take off the edge."

"Guy on the street," Elsa mocks. "That sounds promising."

Anna rolls her eyes. "Okay, it was Kristoff, but he said don't tell anyone."

Elsa shifts uncomfortably. "That's even less promising. What's with you and him anyway? Spending a lot of time together."

"He's just showing me my new job," Anna smirks. "What? You jealous?"

Elsa freezes for a moment, then tries to play it off. "I'm not jealous." It's a lie. "Why would I be?"

"Someone else is teaching me things," Anna shrugs. "Maybe you're territorial."

Oh. "Yeah, maybe that's it. I don't want to try the pills. I wouldn't mind remembering our last night while I'm on the road again. I'll miss you," Elsa mutters.

Anna smiles and focuses in on her food for a while. "Remember when you first found me in Alaska?"

"Yeah," Elsa says. "You were a wreck. Could barely walk and talk at the same time. I don't know how you survived that long before I got to you."

"But look how far I've come. Think about how far the new person you have to train will come."

"It's not the same," Elsa says. "You were my first."

"I'm not going to _die _— "

"You don't know that," Elsa cuts in. "What if _I _die?" She tears up a little, realizes what's just happened a little too late. She's never admitted that she's afraid of dying. It makes her feel weak and her real arm and leg feel like jello.

Anna moves in close, closer than she usually does. Elsa can't stop staring at her lips, shiny and pink and poutier than normal. "The world's slowly rebuilding itself," Anna says. "And you're a part of that."

"That's not it," Elsa says. "I get that. I just — "

She takes a chance, leans in and kisses Anna messy and deep and desperate. And Anna just leans into it, wraps her fingers in Elsa's hair as Elsa moves down to her neck, sucking hard and leaving as many marks as possible. She never wants Anna to forget her, has half a mind to say _fuck you _to the council and just stay here where Anna is.

Pretty soon Anna's sitting in Elsa's lap with her legs wrapped around Elsa's waist and her chest heaving. Elsa pulls away for a split second out of breath and Anna presses her lips to Elsa's ear. "Don't think about it," she says. "Just think about me right now. Think about us." She slides a hand up Elsa's shirt, dragging her nails along Elsa's scars. "Think about _this_." She nips at Elsa's ear as she slides her hand over her bra.

Elsa actually cries, like real tears are falling, but Anna doesn't stop placing kisses all over her face, doesn't stop exploring Elsa's body with her hands. She's not even the least bit turned off by the amount of metal or old, badly healed wounds or the toughness of Elsa's remaining skin. Anna's still as soft as a baby and not nearly as scarred and has all of her real limbs and most of her sanity. She deserves better than Elsa, but she's here anyway and being so loving and taking care of Elsa for once after all their months together.

It's almost too much to handle. Elsa chokes out a sob and Anna pauses. "Do you want me to stop?" she asks.

Elsa almost says yes. She can't really explain why, but the word does linger on her tongue for a moment before she shakes her head. "No, keep going," she says. "I've wanted this for a while now."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Anna laughs. "All those nights alone in the Hummer could have been a lot more interesting."

"I'm classy enough to not have car sex," Elsa says.

"Oh yeah? Well, where do you usually have sex?"

"I usually _don't_," Elsa whispers.

"It's okay, I can teach you a few things,"

"Yeah, and where'd you learn these things?" Elsa asks.

Anna winks when she smirks. "Maybe Kristoff's a more thorough teacher than you thought," she says, spreading her legs more and pressing into Elsa harder.

Elsa nearly growls as she bites Anna's shoulder. "I swear I'll fucking leave," she says, fully knowing it's not true. She knows Anna's just joking, but she can't seem to find the humor in it. Not when Anna will be alone with Kristoff for however long Elsa is gone.

"Never in a million years," Anna says. "You don't have anything to worry about as long as you come back in one piece."

"I'm already not in one piece," Elsa says.

Anna doesn't respond, just pulls Elsa's shirt over her head before stripping her own shirt off. She pushes Elsa down and then leans down to kiss her again. They're grinding on the floor and Elsa can feel how wet Anna is so she rolls them so she can get Anna's pants off.

After a few moments they're both naked, pressed against each other. When Elsa goes down on Anna's stomach, biting along her skin and thighs and getting her hand between Anna's legs, her fingers slip in how wet Anna is.

"Fuck," she says. She bites it off like she's pissed, then she presses two fingers inside of Anna. She's not gentle, fucks Anna hard and curls her fingers until Anna's back is arching off the floor and Anna's moaning and mumbling little things. She presses her other thumb over Anna's clit and then bends down and sucks, starts licking around her fingers, letting Anna rub herself against her mouth until she's coming.

But that's not enough. Elsa knows it's not from the way Anna looks, so she keeps going. Anna smells so sweet now since they have access to proper showers, it's fitting for her, really. This is where she belongs and not on the road with Elsa. Not holed up in the middle of nowhere. She deserves a life in this new world that she thinks is being built.

Anna guides Elsa's head back down, tangling her fingers in her hair and pulling until Elsa gets the rhythm just right. Elsa just falls into it, dizzy with how much she wants Anna, how much she'll miss just being close even if they're not doing this. She'll just miss the company of Anna. She stays with her fingers deep in Anna, her mouth all over her until Anna's coming again, her fingers tightening in Elsa's hair.

Elsa doesn't realize how turned on she is until Anna pulls up and turns them over and reaches down. And then Anna's stroking gently, but breathing raggedly into Elsa's neck and Elsa's so wet, lets her legs fall apart so she can rock more with Anna's fingers.

"Is this good?" Anna says. "What do you want?"

Elsa wants to not have to go away. Wants to stay by Anna's side. "This is fine. Don't stop," she says.

"You sure because I could — "

"No, this is enough."

It's not actually quite enough, but Elsa rides it until she's finally, _finally _coming and then she pushes Anna's hand away and turns over so they can start kissing again. She might regret doing this, regret letting herself have these feelings when she has to go away, when she just might die. When Anna just might die. But she decides not to think about that.

"Promise me you'll come back," Anna says.

Elsa wraps her arms around Anna and kisses her forehead. "Promise."


End file.
